Listen To Your Heart
by DaPhanTomRanGeR
Summary: It's a TezukaXOC fic. Tezuka's back from Germany. One day...well,I'm not very good at summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day, Yukimitsu Yuire was walking home after her basketball training. It was almost nighttime. There wasn't anybody around at this time. She was humming her one of her favorites song while enjoying the peacefulness.

She wore a basketball jersey along with her regular jacket. Her shoulder was slung over with a bag that she put everything inside and on her left hand hold a basketball.

As she was walking around the corner, someone knocked her down. She fall and before she could had time to realize what had happened, the guy grabbed her bag and run away. Out of reflex, she quickly got up and chased after him.

"Argh!" Unbeknownst to her, she had accidentally twisted her ankle.

_Gosh…! What a bad timing to have a twisted ankle. I never thought it could be this painful, but my bag…Ouch! This really did hurt much. Can I even reach home like this?_

"Are you alright?"

She turned to the voice just to find a tall figure handing back her bag. _Tezuka Kunimitsu…!_ She turned back to attend to her ankle not wanting to face him.

_Why out of anybody and it has to be him? He must be thinking that I am weak now, just like those other girls. Wait! Maybe he can help at least._

He waited patiently for her answer.

"I am fine. Thanks for your help." _No. I can do it myself._

She was biting her lips and trying with all her strength to stand up. After all, she was exhausted after her training. She was trying to use the wall for some support but failed. He quickly dropped the bags and held her, preventing her from hitting the ground.

The feeling of panic made her quickly strengthen herself and head up just in time to meet with Tezuka's, which is a big mistake. She found herself lost in his beautiful hazel eyes. Tezuka was not much better though. He had never been this close to a girl before, let alone a girl who is very pretty. He felt his heart racing and his cheeks turned warm. The same goes to Yukimitsu, her heart was beating so fast as if she could hear it in her ears.

Finally, they were back from their thoughts and came to realize that they were instead standing too close to each other. They quickly pulled away from each other and spun around. However, Yukimitsu's twisted ankle failed her.

"Ah!..." He quickly got hold of her arm.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

"I think…" She was trying to avoid his gaze.

"Let me see your ankle."

"I will be fine. It was not a big deal actually."

Tezuka just gave her a demanding glare and finally she obeyed. While taking off her socks, he found that it was more serious than he had expected. _She probably did not treat her ankle when she first twisted it. And she said she can walk with this ankle?! What was she thinking about?_

"We need to go to the clinic." He looked up to face her.

"But,…"

"I will take you there." She had wanted to decline his offer, but it was demanding tone that made her obey. She just can't seems to reject him when he was using that tone.

He kneeled down in front of her and carried her up in a bridal style. If she was blushing just now, she was blushing furiously now._ Wh…what was he doing?!_

"Ah…no! Put me down! Put me down."

He frowned a bit and put her down but still got hold of her just in case. _What? Did I hurt her? Any other injuries? Or…_

"I am sorry, Tezuka-senpai. But, it was just…" She blushed.

_So, she was shy. **Do you think you were any different?** Well... But, I thought…never mind. I guess this should be better then._

He kneeled down again, this time with his back facing her. She hesitated a second but decided to obey. There is no way she could reject him in anyway. She had no other choice left.

---

After the doctor done his work, Yukimitsu was told not to play basketball at least a week or more. _What?! A week or more? No. This cannot be. I am the captain and should lead the team. How am I going to do that if I cannot play? This…this can't be. They still have tournament. How can I be injure at time like this?!_

Tezuka's voice brought her back to earth. "Thank you, doctor." She bowed a little to the doctor and exited.

With that, they leave the clinic and Tezuka carried her back to her house. However, she insisted on walking on her own. At last, Tezuka just hold her arm to support her, not trusting her to be able to walk properly to reach home.

At Yukimitsu's house, her big brother was worried and waiting impatiently in front of the door for his dear sister to return. Once he caught a sight of his sister's long platinum-blonde hair, he quickly rushed to the gate and opened it.

"What happened to ya? What happened to yer ankle?" He continued with lots of his questions.

"I am fine, nii-chan. I just twisted my ankle, that's all."

"You called this fine? No. This is not, it's definitely not fine with me. You will tell me what had happened."

"Alright, alright. But, can we at least talk inside? You know, my ankle…"

"Hm…and who is this?"

"He is-"

"Yer guy?"

"No! No, I mean…yea, no. He is Tezuka Kunimitsu, the president of the Student Council of our school. And Tezuka-senpai, this is my big brother, Yashiro."

"So, you found yerself a guy in the same school. Hm…"

Yashiro was observing Tezuka from head to toes. Tezuka tensed, clearly not feeling comfortable with the stare. However, Yashiro seems failed to notice it. Feeling the need to help him out…

"Onii-chan, what are you doing?"

"Hm…I'd say he is quite good-looking and he is as handsome as me. Not so bad for yer boyfriend."

"Onii-chan!!! He is not my boyfriend! Will you quit that? I am sorry, Tezuka-senpai."

She blushed a little. Tezuka just nodded at that, not knowing what to say.

"Oh and he is older than you. Just prefect for my chibi-hime. Oh wait! You are a high school student? I thought- " She slapped her forehead.

"Onii-chan! You…Ouch! My ankle…"

"Hold on there, hold on there. I will take you inside." Without waiting for her to respond, he carried her up, took her bag and basketball then went inside the house.

"Thank you for sending 'er home, boyfriend." Yashiro thanked.

Yukimitsu gave Tezuka a look saying 'gomenasai ne, Tezuka-senpai' before giving Yashiro a knocked on his head for saying Tezuka is her boyfriend again.

Before leaving, he heard Yukimitsu saying 'He's not my boyfriend'. He shrugged and went back home.

Yukimitsu was now sitting on her bed with Yashiro sitting beside her.

"How were ya ankle?" He asked while checking on her to if she has any other injuries.

"I assured you, it was not as bad as it looks."

"Hm…so, tell me." Finally satisfied that she had no other injuries, he sat facing her.

"Huh? Oh…well, I was on the way home when someone knocked me down and grabbed my bag then run away. I do not know how, but Tezuka-senpai somehow managed to get my bag back and took me to the clinic."

_Took…yea, he did. But he carried me on his back. Anyhow, I was not lying though._

He frowned. "And?"

"And he kindly sent me back home just like what you saw."

"So?"

"So? What so?" She had no idea what he was asking about. Or she just do not want to answer it?

"Is he yer boyfriend of coz!"

"I told you…NO! N, O, no! Why can't you seem to understand?"

"Okay, maybe not. I never thought ya like this type of guy actually. But, ya did like him right?"

"What is wrong with that type of guy? Besides, I did not say I like him."

"No?" Yashiro went closer to look at her face. "There is nothing wrong with it. It just that I never thought of it. I thought you prefer someone who is more cheerful? Anyhow, I'd say he is not a bad choice though."

"So what?"

"Keep it up then, of course. Since you like him-"

"I did not say I like him." Blushed.

"No?" He went closer to her face and look into her metallic blue eyes. "Then tell me why are you blushing?"

"It's…it's hot inside here."

"Don't bluff. I haf on da air-con. And ya haf no fever."

"I…I…"

"Ow…come on! Ya won't die if ya admit it. Whatz wrong wif dat? Ya aren't dat shy are ya?"

"You…just promise me you will tell nobody and do nothing about it. Nothing will leave this room, okay?"

"Deal. Not a single word. I juz wanna know, dat's all."

"……" She gave him a suspicious look.

"Wat?! Ya dun trust yer big brother?"

"Well, I do not know. Anyhow, I don't plan on getting into a relationship, not after what had hap-" Yashiro patted and ruffed her head a bit, smiling. _She was still thinking about that? Well, I guess she does have fear after all._

"I was never aware that yer reaching the age of falling in love. That is interesting. Maybe I can…" Evil grins.

"Hey! You promised."

"So, do ya wanna know what I thought of 'im?"

"What about it?"

"Do ya know how to spell approve?"

"Course I know. Why?"

"Spell it."

"A P P R O V E. Now what?"

"Now, he is only at the level of gaining two alphabets from the word. That is da ap-"

"I see. So, what about the others alphabets?"

"To add the –pro, it is based on his characteristic. And for da –ve, it is up to me to judge how much he loves you. If he qualify, then only I allowed my little chibi-hime to be with him."

"Man…you are going crazy. I am not dating any guy. So, leave that out. I need to do my homework now." She said while pushing him away.

"Hey, I am serious ya know. I would not allow anyone to hurt ya." His face suddenly turns serious.

"……" She just simply nodded.

"Good girl. Now, finish your homework quickly. I will bring the dinner up here."

"Thanks, nii-chan."

"Everything fer ya. Oh and yer not allow to move out of the bed."

"Okay, okay."

"I mean it."

"I know. I will be good. Now, go get the dinner ready. I am starving now and I need to get my homework done."

"Right." He gave him one last look before leaving for the kitchen.

Yukimitsu just sighed and opened her school bag. Her brother words seem to be playing repeatedly in her mind. _But, yer like 'im. Am I? Well…I do not dislike him at least. And nii-chan like wise. He judged people very well. Oi, Yuire! Do your homework now. Right, I am not going to date any guy. Now, don't think about it anymore and concentrate on your study._

---

Right after Tezuka had reach home, he had quickly taken his bath and was working on his homework now. However, he found himself could hardly even concentrate on his work. His mind seems to be drifting to what he had encountered just now.

It was not that he had never seen her before. He had indeed always got to see her in school and spent some times with her whenever they had a student council meeting. Since she was the vice-president of the student council, he gets to spend time with her privately sometimes.

He admired her for her leadership, seriousness and was amazed at how well she can manage to build a close relationship with her teammates yet leaving some space out of it. Come to think about it, his teammates respect him more than to treat him like a friend. They always treat him like a captain whether off court or on court, maybe except a few of them.

She was different in this case. She gets along very well with her teammates. On the court, they treat her respectably as a captain. Off the court, she was a good friend. He had saw her laughing and playing happily with her friends. He somehow found himself envy her for that. **_Was it envy or jealous? You are just jealous she had never laugh like this in front of you._** _Shut up._

_So what now? What am I thinking about? Why am I wasting my time? I should be finishing my homework. So why can't I focus? **It is because of her.** What about her? **Your attention seems to be always on her when she is around. If not, you will be wondering where she could be.** Really? I was? No. I am not. I have no time to think about this. I have to focus on my study and the up-coming tournament.** You are falling in love with her. **No, I-_

His phone rang.

"Tezuka."

"Inui."

"Someone saw you with a gir-"

He shut it, knowing really well what Inui was going to say. He decided to take a rest from his work. It's not like he has been working on it though. He popped on his comfortable bed and sighed. Millions of thoughts run through his mind. _Is it true…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Early in the morning, Yashiro drove Yukimitsu to school since she twisted her ankle. He was very worry about her that he even suggested to accompany her to her classroom, which she quickly rejected of course.

She does not want them to know and worry about her when they need to concentrate on the tournament. Therefore, she purposely arrived earlier than usual. After Yashiro has leave, she walked carefully to her class. Sure enough, there were not many students around. However…

"Good morning."

She jumped a bit at that, clearly not aware that someone was behind her. She did not have to turn around to see who is talking. She recognized it. "Good morning, Tezuka-senpai." She turned around to greet him.

"How's your ankle?"

"It's better now. Thanks for your concerned." _Geez…I know he surely was not one of those who always arrived late to school. But, this early?_

He just nodded at that. "Today meeting will be at your class. I will inform others."

"Huh? Why?" She asked bluntly. Let's just say that her mind does not function so well early in the morning.

Instead of answering her question, he just lowered his gaze to her ankle.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Thanks again."

He nodded once again and turned to leave. Then, it hit her that she was supposed to thank him for helping her yesterday. She never really thanks him for that. _Oh well, I will thank him after the meeting then. _With that, she headed towards her class.

---

The guys always gathered at the top of the building to spend their recess time. Today was not any different. They were chatting happily. Well, not all if I should mention. Some of them do not really talk much.

"Ne, ne, Tezuka. Inui told us that you were with a girl yesterday. Is it true? Is she your girlfriend? Is she pretty? Do we know-"

"Eiji." His golden-paired partner warned as he saw Tezuka's eyebrows twitched slightly.

"There was 95 that my friend was telling the truth." Inui said while adjusting his glasses.

"Sa, why don't you tell us about it, Tezuka? Instead of we guessing like that. I am sure it will do no harm." asked the ever-smiling tensai.

_They will not let it down now, would they?_

"I was sending Yukimitsu home."

"Nya! Tezuka is dating with the second year vice-president?!-"

"Eiji, what Tezuka was trying to say is that he was helping Yukimitsu-kun home because she twisted her ankle," Oishi explained to his partner.

"But-" Eiji was cut off by Inui.

"That still does not explain why you were with her."

_Why do I have to explain all this to them? What's the big deal of it? **It's because you were never around girl Now that they found that you were sending a girl home, they were very curious about it. **Keep quiet. I have had enough headache for this and you were just making it worst._

"I saw her when I was on my home."

Fuji could sense that Tezuka's temper was reaching limit now. If they don't stop now, they will most probably running around the school building for the next second.

"Our buchou sure is kind enough though he does not show it very often." He took a quick glanced at Tezuka. "Saa minna, why don't we go back now?"

" Unya! I thought Tezuka finally found a girlfriend nya! But, aren't there's rumors around school saying that Tezuka and Sakura's the perfect pair?" Tezuka twitched slightly again while Fuji giggled at that thought.

"Those were just rumors, Eiji. Besides, Sakura's both the vice-monitor of the same class as Tezuka. It's normal for rumors like this going around."

"Oishi's right. Moreover, she's the leader of Tezuka's fans club. So, there's 99 that those were just rumors. Well, that is unless Tezuka's interest with her," said Inui while jotting down something on his notes.

The last sentence was more like a question to Tezuka though it was not directly asked. The question was answered with a glare that can turn water to ice from their buchou was all they need. Tezuka has no interest with her at all.

_This is going to be a long day…_He took a quick glance down the building and head towards the door. The others got up and followed. Fuji noticed and did the same as Tezuka. He found himself a shady sakura tree.

_A sakura tree…how come it's so empty? I thought…Hm…interesting._

---

Here comes afternoon. All of the members of the Student Council gathered at class 2-1 as told. They have a meeting every Monday to discuss about what problems that had happened last week and find a better solution for it. Apart from that, they have to deal with the complains that had sent to them last week. Well, reading all those letters of complain was one of Yukimitsu's job. Overall, they are to make sure that no students got themselves into big trouble.

After a long while of discussion…

"Anything else?" Yukimitsu asked.

Silence.

"Okay then. Today meeting ends here. Thank you."

Thus, all of the members leave. Now, there was only two people leave in the room. Both of them were still doing their work. Yukimitsu was checking through the letters while Tezuka was writing some reports.

She had got used to being alone in the room, doing all the jobs of both president and vice-president since Tezuka had leave for Germany. Now that Tezuka was back, her job had lessened. But, she still hasn't got used to Tezuka's present yet.

While reading those letters, she makes some sounds, which was weird in Tezuka's opinion. She would whisper or even talk to herself. She would smile and chuckle at some of the silly letters or laugh a bit if she finds something funny, if not, she would just read it silently.

And when she found some love letters, she would still quickly scanned through it. If there were nothing important, she would just crush it into a small ball size and throw it into the dustbin. She never failed to do that though, even without looking at it. After all, she has always been sitting at the same place and was not the captain of the basketball team for nothing. He had to admit that she was indeed very good at aiming.

It was almost a year now…seven or eight months actually if I should mention. Tezuka found himself quite comfortable sharing time with her doing their paper work. Much to Tezuka's relieve, she was not the talkative type. They only talk while necessary for example when they need to discuss about something.

He enjoyed working with her actually, for she handled things nicely and was very responsible. Well, except for sometimes. He would not have to worry too much for she will take care of those things, even things in details. So, she was quite hard working you can say or maybe careful? While he enjoyed working with her, she felt the same too. He never questioned about her for he trusted her to do her job well.

"They really cross the line sometimes." She was saying to herself actually together with a big sigh. Tezuka who was in the same room with her was almost invisible to her if he did not make a sound out of himself.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow at that. "Who?"

She jumped. As I have said just now, she has not got used to the present of Tezuka. "Oh, sorry for disturbing. I thought there's no one around."

Well, he could not really blame her for that. He was too quiet for good while she was always in her own world while doing things. He waited for her answer.

"Well, it's those fans club problems again. They tend to gang up and leave others behind. If not, they will force other people to join them otherwise they will bully those who against them. You see, things have gotten serious now. There were more and more people involved with this." He nodded thoughtfully.

"For example clubs that had many members, they really could make something out of it. Moreover, there's more and more fans club now. You know, especially for those who were really famous."

She did not mention which club is it. But, he had this feeling that she was talking about his fans club alongside with other team members' ganging up against other clubs. They never really take action on these before, as long as they did not cause trouble.

True enough. After they had won the Kantou High School Tournament (Am I right?), there were more and more people supporting them. However, it was not as if she does not have any of fans club. She has plenty too. It just that there were more boys on her side and that makes it different.

"So, what do you suggest that we should do?"

She scratched her head a bit. "Hm…I was about to ask you the same question."

She stopped for a moment. "Anyhow, I suggest that we inform the teachers. These cases are more serious than we could think of. There even might be some gangsters behind them, we wouldn't know."

"I was thinking about that too. I will inform the teachers."

"Well, I guess we have no other choices. By the way, these letters were directly written to you." She shoved a stack of letters beside him.

"Aa…"

"Have you finished?"

"No. Have you?"

"Yupe. Need some help?"

"Take care of those letters."

"You sure? But, those were for you."

He nodded then continues with his reports. She smirked and opened the letter. She read it out for him since those letters were for him.

"Tezuka-san, I have been always having this feeling about you since we were still in the first year. The feeling of love that I have for you never lessened instead it grow stronger as time passed. I just want to tell you that I love you very much and hope that you can tell me the same thing."

Yukimitsu was trying very hard keep her voice in a monotone while she was reading the letter. She really feels like laughing out. This is not the first time she did this to him. Every time, he would make a mental note to himself not to have her reading those letters to him and he always seems to forget about it. He cursed under his breath. How could forget about it again? He does not really enjoy this time. He knew she did it on purpose. She was one of the few that get away safely after that.

She knew this would annoy him to no end so she keeps an eye on him to see if he has any respond for that. She was not afraid of him. She saw he twitched his eyebrows and had stop writing for a moment but continued after that. A vein almost seems to pop on his forehead. He had enough headaches of these kinds of things lately. She really saluted and amazed at his self-control sometimes. After a while, she finally finished.

"Have fun?" He asked sarcastically.

"You will have no idea how it always did sent a shiver down my spine every time I read that. Your fan girls were really professional."

_Like your fan boys weren't like that. _"I thought you enjoy it very much."

"Really? Well, at some point I did."

"……"

"You really doesn't even take a look at it huh?"

"You do?" He was quite surprised with that though he did not show it on his face.

"Sometimes. I will keep it and read it if I have nothing better to do. I know it's a silly thing to do. But, at least I'm having fun reading it although I do not feel the same. I assured you, they can be really funny sometimes."

"I prefer doing something else than that."

"Well, everyone have different way to spend their free time." He continued with his report.

"Ano Tezuka-senpai…" He looked up from the papers and faced her.

"I want to thank you for helping me yesterday. I just realized that I never really thank you for that and I am sorry for my brother's behavior."

"Aa…"

He rearranged the papers properly and they leave separately to their own club.

---

The boys were already practicing on their own before the arrival of their captain. They know very well what will happen, if their captain found them slacking off or not practicing. However, they tend to chitchat even when they were training. You know people like Eiji and Momoshiro (no offense here), you cannot really expected them to just practice without saying a word, especially when Inui told them about something concerning about their very strict captain.

"Na, Eiji-senpai. Is it true that Tezuka-buchou found himself a girlfriend?" Momoshiro asked while doing some warming up beside Eiji.

"Nya! You knew that too? I thought of that too. But, it seems that we are wrong about that." Eiji answered the spiky head while thinking.

"So, he's not then?" Momoshiro asked curiously.

"Baka! Did you saw him with the girl?"

"What did you say, mamushi? Who are you calling a baka huh?!"

"But, Kaidoh. There's possibility that he's hiding from us." Eyes still not leaving his note book.

"Hoi, Inui. You know something?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Ne, ne, Fuji?"

"Saa, I don't think so. At least he doesn't give me that kind of feeling that he's hiding something."

"Minna, we shouldn't-" Oishi was cut off by his partner.

"Ne, ochibi! What do you think nya?"

"Everyone 20 laps around the court! Regulars, 30!"

"Mada mada dane." Echizen pulled his cap down before joining others to run.

Tezuka was really in the bad mood already and his teammates did not even help a bit. When he reaches to the court, what he saw really pushes him to limit.

One, they were not practicing except a few of them. Two, they were chatting…well, gossiping. He does not need to hear what they were talking about. He knew, really well if I should add. Three, he REALLY had enough of these headaches. Four, they are having a tournament on this Friday! How can they be slacking off like this?!

---

"Sayuri-chan, what cha doin there?"

"What can I do for you, Aka-chan?" She closed her notebook and faced her. Notebook? Sounds familiar huh? Yes, she is Inui's younger sister.

"Ne, your brother's team has a competition on this Friday right?"

"Yes. What about it? You want to go?"

"Oh yes! How do you know that?! I wanna go! Do you have any idea that we can…you know, skip the practice?"

"Are you stupid? Yukimitsu-buchou will be very angry at that. You will probably dead meat if she finds out." Mikage scolded.

"Mou! But, their game's interesting. I know you also would like to go. Right, right?"

"Yes. But-"

"Why don't you guys try to ask her nicely? She wasn't so strict after all." Rei suggested as she shot a 3-point.

"Right. Who knows if she agrees right? We never know what's inside her mind after all," added Aikawa who was doing a lay-up.

"So, everyone wants to go! That's great! But, who's gonna ask her?" Akazawa asked.

"You, of course, since you're the one who started on this." Aikawa, Akazawa's twin sister answered.

"No! That's not fair! We will decide it with the 'scissors-rocks-papers' game. Deal?"

"Alright!" All of them answered at the same time.

Thus, the game began. It was not a trick that Akazawa turned up to be the loser. It was just that all of them knew she would always use the same one when playing the game-the rocks.

"This is still not fair! You guys tricks me! I'm very sure of it. Again!"

"The result will always be the same no matter how many times we try." Sayuri answered.

"I don't care! Again! Again!" They really have no idea what else to do other than sighed at her sometimes.

"What is it that you want to do it again and again, Aka-chan?" Yukimitsu appeared out of nowhere.

"Bu-buchou! I …er…well…" Everyone was watching her.

"Well?"

"Erm…I…er…we…"

"Having problem with your speaking?" She asked smiling. The thought of this-not-a-good-sign crossed their mind except for Akazawa who was struggling to find the right way to ask the captain.

"No! No. It's just that…you know, can we watch the tennis tournament on this Friday?"

She looked at her. Everyone stopped waiting for the answer. "Tell me when your next tournament is?"

"Er…next week…"

"Good. Go back to your training now."

"But, buchou-"

"Go before I change my mind Akazawa. Otherwise…" She sent her a glare. "Where's Juno?"

"Ow, must be sleeping in the clubroom again. I will go drag her out." With that, Yushi went to the clubroom.

She can tell they are somehow disappointed by her answer though. She sighed and sat down. She watched as they trained against each other. She has not come up with starting line up yet. With her ankle like this, she will probably miss the first round.

"Rei, come for a moment."

Takizawa Rei, a second year who was also a point guard, same as Yukimitsu.

"What is it, Yukimitsu-buchou?"

"Who will you choose for the starting line up with you as the point guard?"

"Huh? Me? But, why?"

"Just answer my question."

She thought for a while then told her. She listened carefully for her explanations.

"Hm…" Her captain seems to be deep in her thought.

"Buchou, mind if I ask a question?"

"Sure. Go on."

"Ano…have you injured your ankle, buchou?"

"Nani?! Buchou! You've injured your ankle? Was it serious? How about the tournament? You wouldn't play? But-"

"Aka-chan, calm down first." She has to admit that Rei was very observant. "It's not that serious. Don't worry yourself over it."

"But, that's mean you won't be playing with us, right?" Aikawa asked.

"Perhaps. But, it'll be just the first round. Just if you guys are strong enough to get through-"

"We will!! We definitely will win the first round!"

"That's the spirit, Aka-chan. Now, let's get back to practice, shall we? We don't need the captain to worry anywhere further." Ruizawa was bouncing the ball.

"Hai!"

She was not too worried about them. After a long while, the training finally ends and all of them had gone home except for a certain platinum-blonde hair girl. She looked around the court.

_Maybe I can do some shooting while waiting. I guess it wouldn't hurt…_

She took a ball from the basket and was preparing to shoot a free throw. Suddenly,

"What are you doing?"

* * *

Author's note:

Gomen, gomen. I forgot to enable the anonymous review. I'm sorry for those who wanna post a review but can't…well, if there's any that's it. Haha…feel free to review.

Thank you for your reviews! Very much appreciated.

And ah…I'm sorry for those grammar mistake. I'm not very good at it.

Well, I hope this's good enough. Hope I didn't ruin it though. I'd be glad to hear what you think! And, if you have any suggestions I'm always glad to hear them!

Ja!

-DaPhanTomRanGeR-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tezuka was the only one left inside the clubroom. Being the tennis club captain means that he was responsible of the clubroom. He took one last glance at it, making sure that everything was in order before he locked it. Fuji was already there waiting for him. On the way to the gate, they saw a coal-black hair heading towards their direction.

"Yo, boyfriend! Ah…Tezuka-chan, izzit? And this one is?"

_Tezuka-chan?..._ Tezuka frowned but nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"Fuji Syuusuke, nice to meet you." Fuji greeted the elder boy with his ever-smiling face.

He shook hand with Yashiro while putting on his ever-smiling face. Inside, he was actually chuckling at the new name of Tezuka. After all, no one ever add a –chan behind the expressionless buchou's name.

"Yukimitsu Yashiro. Yer can call me Yashiro."

"Coming to pick Yukimitsu-chan?" Fuji asked, still smiling.

"Hey! Yer quite smart huh?"

"Iie, your sister's quite popular. That's why."

"Jeez…Tezuka-chan, yer really need to learn how to talk a bit more just like your friend, Fuji here." Fuji giggled at that.

"Say, you guys have any idea where the little popular girl is?"

While Fuji was still thinking, Tezuka answered the question.

"Probably inside the indoor basketball court."

He remembered seeing the indoor basketball door still open. So, he guess she could be inside.

"What?! Indoor basketball court?! Man…kidz these day. Oh wait! Ya mean she's inside there alone?!" Yashiro looked at him with widened eyes while Tezuka and Fuji just gave him question look.

"Gosh! Yer cannot leave her there on the basketball alone. See yer guys next time then Fuji-chan, Tezuka-chan!"

Yashiro waved and dashed to the basketball court. He was hoping to see another frowned Tezuka. However, Tezuka masked it perfectly. Needless to say, Fuji was expecting it too. It is priceless to see the ice break even for a second.

_Was it my fault? No! She can take care of herself. **Wait a minute there, she's a girl. **So? **Guys should protect girls.** So? **So, you should stay with her just now. **For? **To make sure that she'll be okay and not injuring her already twisted ankle. **She's very capable of taking care of herself. _

---

Yashiro was standing in the doorway now. He knew her well enough to know she would still play even though with a twisted ankle. However, he did not expect someone to be with her.

"What are you doing?"

"I was supposed to ask that, Kazuya. Shouldn't you be at home right now?"

"What about you?"

"I'm staying here for a while."

"I'll walk you home, Yukimitsu-chan. It's quite late now."

_There he goes again. I know he is a nice guy. But, did I not rejected him? I made it quite clear enough. Why won't he just give up? **He loves you.** Yea, I know. So? I do not have those kinds of feelings towards him, not even a bit. **So, whom do you have this kind of feeling with?** None at the moment and I don't plan to._

"I will send her home." Yukimitsu turned just to find Yashiro leaning on the door, winking at her.

"Who are you? You know him, Yukimitsu-chan?" Kazuya Seijurou turned to ask her. Then, something came to her thought._ Yea, Kazuya doesn't know him. Maybe I can…_

"Me? I'm her-"

"He's my boyfriend. Now, will you please excuse us?"

"He…he's your boyfriend? How come? I thought-"

Yashiro went and put his arm around Yukimitsu's shoulder. "Well, I know she's quite popular here. But, can ya tell those guys to stay away from her? Ya know, since she's…"

Kazuya was speechless at the moment. The new piece of information was still processing in his mind.

"Kazuya-kun?" Yukimitsu asked with a question look.

"Huh?"

"Haha…ja na, Kazuya-chan." Yashiro gave him a light smile before heading off with Yukimitsu.

Once inside the car, Yashiro could not hold it anymore. He laughed so loud that it annoyed his little sister to no end.

"Will you stop it? It's not funny."

"Oh yes! It definitely was. Hahaha…My, my…that's for being popular." He was still laughing.

"It's not like I have a choice. I prefer they don't even know me at all. It'll save up lots of problems."

"Haha…who is he anyway?"

"Kazuya Seijurou, same class with me. He's in the soccer club. That's all I know."

"I can see that he likes ya very much ya know. Why don't ya give him a chance? He's quite a nice guy."

"Do I have to every nice guy a chance? I will be very busy then."

"Let me guess. He has been after ya for quite some time already and ya didn't even think about it at all. Right?"

"I've told you I don't want this."

"And he's not the kind of guy who will give up easily."

"Exactly."

"Well then, I have one solution for it." Yukimitsu gave him a questioning look.

"Find yerself a boyfriend, get marry and it'll be over." He said in a slight proud tone while closing his eyes.

"Forget it."

"Sure. Now, what do you think you just did?"

"I…it's not a big deal."

"Yes, it is. What if it gets more serious? You don't wanna play basketball anymore?"

"Of course I want."

"Then just be a good girl and rest for one or two week."

"I wasn't running or jumping. I was just shooting. It wouldn't hurt."

"I know you. You won't get satisfied with that."

She sighed. "Alright, I promise. Okay?"

"Hm…maybe I should find someone to keep an eye of you while I'm not around. Yeah right, maybe your boyfriend will do."

"Huh?! What? Wh-who?"

"Ow come on, don't act stupid. Oh hey! I saw yer boyfriend with a girl just now!"

"Huh?" She was totally lost now. _Who? Kazuya? That cannot be him. Who else he knows? Tezuka-senpai? Maybe. Wait! With a girl he said? He-Tezuka-senpai with a girl?! Could it be…_Thus,she burst out laughing.

Yashiro looked at her curiously. "What cha laughing at? It's not funny. Yer boyfriend walks with a GIRL!"

"That's why it's funny. First, I don't have a boyfriend I mean a special one. Second, I never saw him around girls. You can say I can't imagine it. So, I think it's quite a funny thing for me."

"Ya know who I'm talking about?"

"I know cause you only know Tezuka-senpai. That's why. And the girl you've mentioned just now, I think I know who you are talking about."

"Really?"

"Fuji-senpai, right?" Judging by her brother's expression, she knew she was right. "Fuji-senpai's a guy mind you."

"She-Wait a minute there! Ya mean she's actually a he?!?! That Fuji Syuusuke's a guy?! But she-" Yashiro was kind of shocked.

"HE! Not she, okay?" Her brother's dumfounded face only caused to laugh even harder.

"Hey, but…" Yukimitsu was still laughing. "Stop it, will ya?"

"Haha...okay, okay. Are we going to eat or sit here in the car till tomorrow?"

---

"Tezuka, did you notice something different?" Fuji asked suddenly when they were on the way home.

"Aa…"

"I wonder what cost it."

"There's 70 that it's because of the competition between Echizen and Oishi."

"Inui." Tezuka sent him a glare, wondering how long he has been following them.

Inui who seems to understand what his buchou was thinking of him quickly answered "Oh, no. I'm not following the two of you. I'm just passing by."

"Maa, do you know anything else, Inui?"

"I saw Kikumaru talking to Ryuzaki-sensei just now. I wonder what he's up to."

"Hm…do you think we can do something to help?" Fuji looked at Inui then both of them turned to Tezuka.

"Saa."

---

Friday afternoon…

"Aniki. How's the competition?"

"Ah, Sayuri. How come you guys are here? No practice?" Inui turned his attention to his little sister.

"Ah…practice huh? Well, we got permission from our buchou."

-Flashback-

Yukimitsu was sitting on the bench watching her fellow teammates training. They did not mention the tennis tournament anymore though they really want to go. They had been performing well for the past few days and not to mention, training themselves to the limit. She sighed._ Maybe they can use a rest…_

"Come here everyone."

They quickly obeyed without a word.

"I know this was one your tricks eh? Make me feel bad because you guys were training hard and leave me no choice but to let you guys off for a day huh?"

"That means… you let us go then?!" Akazawa asked, still as energetic as ever.

Yukimitsu nodded with a smile.

"Hooray!! You are the best buchou I ever had, Yuki-chan!" Akazawa jumped onto Yukimitsu and hugged her fiercely.

"Hey! You watch out for her ankle okay?" Aikawa warned her twin sister.

"Yea! I agree with you, Aka-chan. Our little buchou here's the best." Matsumoto Mikage hugged Yukimitsu on her neck.

"And you should watch out not to kill her, Mikage," said Kiyokawa who went to practice her free throw.

"Oops! Hehe…gomen ne, Yuki-chan." Mikage gave her an apologetic smile.

She coughed. "Ahem, ahem. Does that mean I have to take back my words since you guys seem to be, you know slacking off now?"

"Ah! No, no, no. We'll train right away. See, see. I'm shooting right now." She quickly took a ball and shot while yelling… "Oi, Juno! Don't fall asleep yet!"

-End flashback-

"I see. Well, we'll play later with Higachu."

"You are saying that Rokkaku lost then?"

"Sayuri-chan! Hoi nya! Welcome, welcome!" said Kikumaru who was beside Inui now.

"Hi, Kikumaru-senpai! We come here to support you guys!"

"Really?! Thanks nya, Aka-chan! You guys really nice."

"I wonder if you are really here to support or you are just here to see your special someone."

"Momoshiro! What did you just said?! I dare you to say it again!"

"Did I say something? No." He turned away, whistling.

"Fssh…you are just jealous, baka!"

"What did you said, mamushi? Who will get jealous over this tomboy?! Oops…!"

"MOMOSHIRO!!! Don't you dare run away!" She chased after Momoshiro.

"Aka-chan! Don't run too far away!" Ruizawa shouted.

"I highly doubt she can hear you, Rui-senpai," said Rei.

Since Yukimitsu was not with them, Ruizawa need to take care of those 'monkeys'. Yukimitsu had an appointment with her doctor.

"Maa, don't worry. She'll be fine. Momo's with her after all." The smiling tensai appeared out of nowhere.

"Yea, Fuji's right. Don't worry too much." Mikage patted on Ruizawa's shoulder.

"Come here nya! The competition will be starting soon."

"Juno, why do you come if you wanna sleep so badly?" Yushi asked while dragging her classmate.

"Hm…it's not started yet, right?" She yawned and continued sleeping before murmuring…"Wake me up if they start."

Yushi sweat dropped while watching her friend sleep on the bench.

"Mada mada dane." Echizen was sitting beside them drinking a can of ponta.

---

First one to go was Echizen.

"Ryoma-chan! I'll get you a free ponta if you win the fat guy over there!" Echizen pulled his cap down to hide his smirk.

"Mikage, don't shout too loud. They might hear you." Ruizawa warned her friend.

"Who cares? They cannot do anything to us."

"Maa, Rui-chan. Don't worry so much nya." Eiji added while Ruizawa sighed. _Where's Yukimitsu? I really had no idea how she deal with them._

---

"Game set and match. Seishun Gakuen won, 5-0."

All of them cheers except a few of them.

"Eiji-senpai, you're really good. You can play single very well too." Akazawa said with a big smile on her face.

"Iie, I still prefer playing doubles. After all, I'm one of the golden pair of Seigaku. Ne, Oishi?" He gave Oishi a smile.

"Eiji…"

"Tezuka-san, congratulations from our buchou. She wants to apologize if our team causes you any problem." Ruizawa had just finished talking to Yukimitsu who was now at home.

"Aa…"

"Nya! Why didn't Yukimitsu-chan come along?"

"Eiji, don't you remember she had twisted her ankle? She needs some rest." Oishi answered his golden-pair partner.

"How's her condition, Ruizawa-chan?" Fuji asked.

"She told us that she's fine and don't worry too much about it. That's all."

"Yeah, she didn't even tell us how it happened and how serious it was. I know it hurt though she didn't show it." Mikage kept on rambling.

"I think there 70 percent that she cannot play with us on the first round."

"Sayuri, it should be 70.5 percent." Inui corrected his sister while he was still jotting down the notes that he had gathered just now.

"Is there any different?" Sayuri asked, annoyed.

"Yes. It's 0.5 percent different between that." Inui looked up while adjusting his glasses.

"Grr…" This caused other to laugh at the sibling.

"Ano, when will the basketball tournament start?" Kawamura asked, scratching the back of his head.

"We'll be playing on next Thursday, probably in the afternoon." Kiyokawa answered before she has some drink.

"Hoi, hoi! We wanna go nya!"

"Of course, Eiji-senpai! You guys are always welcome." Akazawa was so delighted by that.

"Ne, Oishi. Can we go nya?" Eiji turned to ask his partner.

"Well…" Oishi turned to Tezuka who remained silent all the time.

"Since they came to support us, we should do the same too. Don't you think so Tezuka-buchou?" Momoshiro asked, hoping that Tezuka will agree.

"Tezuka, we really wanna go nya! Besides, it wouldn't be nice if they had come to support us and we don't in return nya."

Tezuka thought for a while. "Maa, Tezuka. It will be fun." Fuji added.

Others were looking him expectantly even some of the girls. Tezuka sighed and nodded.

"Hooray! Tezuka-senpai agreed! Ne, Kiyo-chan-" Akazawa stopped for a second before shouting, "Kiyo-chan! What happened to you?!"

Kiyokawa was lying on the bench unconsciously.

"I guess she picked up a wrong bottle to drink." Rei was picking up a bottle which was beside Kiyokawa.

"There 100 that she took my bottle," said Sayuri who was now checking on Kiyokawa.

"Of course she did!" Akazawa was now standing far away from her. She did not even want to look or smell the famous Inui juice.

---

_Saturday…_Sighed. Yukimitsu was sitting in the student council's room, staring straight at the paper in front of her. She really hoped that if she stares hard enough, the paper would vanish.

"It won't change anything even if you burn it." Tezuka remarked while still doing his paper work. Yukimitsu let out a soft groan before murmuring, "Hai, hai."

"What the matter with it?" He really has no idea of what had caused her to act like that.

"Iie. I just don't like it to be held at this kind of time." She quickly added before Tezuka could ask her anything else. "I mean, we still have tournament going on and this," She held up the paper. "Will takes up a lot of time. Don't you think so?"

"Hn…" _True. I don't favor these kind of activities too._

She let out another sigh and decided to change the topic. "So, how's the problem? What did the teachers said?"

"They cannot take any actions because we didn't have any proof. Therefore, we are to inform the teacher as soon as possible once we found out that something is wrong."

"Hm…"

"In other way, it means that we are to wait until the teachers arrive." _She definitely won't tolerate with._

"What? You are saying that we should just stand there and watch while other students are being bully? What if the teachers are too late? We cannot to afford any students to be hurt any further just because of that. We need to stop them immediately."

_See, she won't think about her own safety when she come across these things. I wonder it's her sense of responsibility or what. Justice? Well…_ "And you are saying that you can stop them?" He stopped and looked at her. She stopped for a while at his question.

"I…okay, maybe I can't. But, I won't just stand there and do nothing."

_So stubborn…_He went back to his work. "…be careful then. Don't get yourself injure." Those words just slipped through his tongue before he could even realize it _…what's wrong with me?_

_He…what did he just said? Why does he sound like he cares for me? The Tezuka? Care for someone? Yeah, he does sometimes. But, me? Nah! You are just imagining something. Yeah, don't be stupid. If he did care for you, maybe it's because there will be no one to help him finish THESE. _Looked at the pile of papers.

"So anyway, how's your right eye?"

Tezuka gave her a question look as if asking what-are-you-asking-about.

"Your eyes. They told me your opponent purposely aimed it with some small stones."

_They? Probably her teammates._ "It's fine. Your ankle?"

"Quite okay, still recovering." _Kay, stop it. Don't you think that you are annoying for talking so much? Right, keep quiet and do your work before you boring him to no end. But, I've finished it. Homework? It's at home. Any new letters? A few, but I have already read it. _

"Tezuka-senpai, is there anything else I need to do?"

"No. You can go now if you want."

"What if I don't want?" Tezuka looked up at her. He was taken aback by the question.

"Haha. Gomen, gomen. It's just that you sounds like…well, shouldn't you be the one who should get going? You are having a tournament later, right?"

"Aa." He started to pack his things. "You want to come along?" _Okay now, what's wrong with me today? **No, nothing's wrong. These things' normal. **But, it doesn't sounds like me at all. **Ha! You realize it? I've told you before.** About? **You, being more and more different in her presence.** _

"I would like to. But, I think I'll pass think time. I had better be off at home resting or else I don't know what Yashiro will do to me. Thanks for offering, I'll try to make it when I get better."

He just nodded.

"Oh, here." She reached into her bag and pulled out a wristband (It's not a sport-like wrist band. Erm…how should I describe it? It's something like the one that Inui wore when he played Tezuka in the school ranking tournament. Is it a wristband? Haha…)

She chuckled as Tezuka looked at her with a blank face. "It's for good luck."

"Well, see ya." She smiled and went away, leaving Tezuka losing in his thought.

_Now, don't worry. She probably didn't think too much about earlier when you asked her to be careful. Why should I be worrying? I didn't mean anything by that. It just came out. **Really?** Hn…_

He picked up the wristband and had a good look at it. It was a pure white one.

This is not the first time he receives gifts from the opposite gender, he even lost count of it. However, there was a strange feeling running through his body. He shrugged it off before his mind makes a comment on it.

He took another glance at the delicate wristband which was in his hand now. _For luck huh?..._ His lips cracked into a small smile.

* * *

Author's note:

CelicaChick – Really? That's weird. I thought only a few of my friends know that. May I know who are you? Or how you come across that name? Thanks for reviewing too.

LittleAngel22493 & White Alchemist Taya – Thank you so much for reviewing. You guys are so nice. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you guys. Hehe…

Oh and Melissa…she's my friend actually. Thanks!

So sorry for the late update. I've been quite busy and ah…quite down for some reason. So…yea. Here you have it, chapter 3. I hope it's not confusing, one of my friend told me about it for the previous chapter. Haha…Hm…hafta stop now, have been rambling too much.

Ja!

-DaPhanTomRanGeR-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As usual, Student Council's members have to gather on Monday. Usually, when she opens the door, a certain bespectacled will be there doing the work already. However, Yukimitsu was the first one to arrive at the Student Council's room. She lazily put her bag down beside her as she sat down and began drifting in her dreamland again.

Her ankle was recovering very well now. Thanks to her brother who always keeps nagging her once he caught her moving around too much, which of course she was quite annoyed with. She wants freedom and does not like to be in control by somebody. The doctor said she should be quite well by next week or earlier. She was more than happy to know that she can actually join the team on their second match, that's it if they make it in the first round.

Last Saturday, Ruizawa had phoned her. The game between Seigaku and Hyotei had postponed to Monday, which was today. They had leave early this morning to continue their match. It does not really matters when they have their match. What really that matters is that they probably won't be backing the afternoon. That means Tezuka won't be back too. So, who is going to finish his work?

_Guess I have to finish THESE all by myself again…Yea, AGAIN. _She sighed as she land her eyes on the two piles of paper on her left and sighed again as she looked at those letters which were on her right.

_Well, I think they should be alright to win the match. I wish them good luck though. Luck? _Then, her mind drifted back to Saturday. _Gosh…! I hope he did not mistake that I got a thing for him. What if he did? Man…that's so embarrassing! _She blushed thinking of that.

_Well, you can always make it clear with him the next time you see him. Right._

She got up and went to stand by the window while waiting for the others. She stood there and looked down. An empty tennis court. _**Thinking of someone?** Keep that out. Can't I look at the tennis court? Jeez…_

Suddenly, the door cracked open. A few of girls coming in.

"Good afternoon, Yukimitsu-chan." One of them greeted.

"Good afternoon." She smiled. "Where's the guys?"

"Late as usual, I mean whenever the president wasn't here. Probably still taking their own sweet time eating."

"Ha! Just because our handsome guy was not here eh?"

"Don't worry, I'll tell him later." Her eyes narrowed just to see the expression of the girl sitting next to her.

"What?! No! Yukimitsu-chan, please don't. Pretty pretty please." A pair of crystallized puppy eyes was now looking at Yukimitsu. The others were laughing. This is because the girl's boyfriend happens to be one of those who were late.

"Hahaha! Don't worry, she won't do it. Right?" Assured the other one.

She turned to Yukimitsu who nodded with a smile. "I was just joking."

"Mou, Yukimitsu-chan, you're so mean!"

"Huh? Me? I thought I just help your boyfriend from being punish. No?"

"Hn! Nevermind. I know you must be jealous cause I got a boyfriend and you don't."

Yukimitsu can't stop laughing at that, along side with the others.

"My, my. Why do you think she should be jealous over you? There's a bunch of guys out there waiting for her."

"I know. But, she never get herself a boyfriend before." _God…do we have to discuss about this again?_ Yukimitsu sighed again.

"Hey, I do think she's right. I'm curious about that too. Why is that, Yukimitsu-chan?"

"Can we not discuss about this?"

"No. You must answer this." One of the senpai said.

She sighed again. "Okay, this is once and for all. I'm not interest on having a relationship right now."

"Oh…so when?"

"I don't know."

"So wasted!" All of them looked at the girl beside Yukimitsu.

"What? Don't you think it's so wasted since our Yukimitsu-chan here has such a pretty face?"

"Hm…I do pity them somehow." The other girl said, nodding her head in agreement.

"Hey! I'm not the only one you should say wasted to. Look around you." She was trying to defend herself actually.

"Hm…true enough." Then, she thought of something. "Hey!"

"What?"

"Why don't we have a competition?"

"About what?"

"About who'll be the next one who gets herself a boyfriend. The last one will get punishment. Deal?"

"No way. We have to study now, no time for that. Besides, you already have boyfriend. So that means you don't have to worry about that. That's not fair."

"Well, I'm your referee. So, that makes it fair and square. Come on, it'll be fun." She was smiling happily.

"Hm…it does sound fun to me. Count me in then." A senpai agreed.

"No. I'm out of this."

"Wow there, no one will be except from that." The senpai said.

"What? Why not?" Yukimitsu asked.

"No means no, Yukimitsu-chan." Her senpai answered with a smile.

"So that means we do not have any choice then?"

"Yupe." The only girl that's in a relationship answered.

A few of them cheered while most of them sighed.

"Hey, girls! What cha talking about? Gossiping about us huh?" The door bang opened and a few guys came into view.

"You say it, we're girls. Therefore, it's girls' talk. Guy should stay away as far as possible."

"Yea, it's better not to know what they're talking about. You wouldn't want to know about it." The other commented.

"Well, what should we do since they're late girls?" A senpai asked.

"Sing a song for us!" One of the girls suggested.

"But Yukimitsu-chan, shouldn't the meeting starts now?" A guy asked, trying to get away from the punishment.

Yukimitsu just shrugged over it. "You guys better be quick to finish singing or I'll have no choice but to tell Tezuka-senpai about this."

"Hai!" Thus, the guys picked out a song and sang. After that, they had their usual meeting.

---

"Seigaku!! Fight! Fight!"

"Seigaku!! Fight! Fight!"

Those non-regulars were cheering aloud to support the team. However, they were still no match for Hyotei. After a while, the match had finally ended. Hyotei cheering team was still as loud as ever…although they have lost. (And, Atobe's hair was cut short by Echizen!! LOL!)

"Oi, Echizen! Let's go get some burger."

"Hai…" Just as both of them were ready to go…

"Hoi, Momo, Ochibi! Wait for me nya! I'm coming too."

"Eh? Eiji-senpai's coming too?"

"Hoi? Can't I follow?" An evil grin immediately appeared on both Echizen and Momoshiro's face.

"Of course you can come along, Eiji-senpai. You are more than welcome instead. But, it'll be your treat." Their grins grew wider.

"Ne, ne, Momo. For a moment just now, I thought you guys are going for a date. So, you guys didn't want me to come along nya."

"What?! E-Eiji-senpai, you-you what?!" Momoshiro was dead shocked by that and Echizen was choking hard on his drink.

"Eiji, it's not nice to talk like that." Besides, these things aren't right and they certainly aren't-" Oishi finds it very hard to let the word slip through his tongue as he was really not used to those kind of words.

"Demo Oishi, sometimes I do wonder what they are doing when they go out together."

"What?!" Oishi was dumfounded with his golden-pair partner.

"You know, when Inui and Kaidoh are going out, Ochibi with Momo, Fuji and-" The name of Tezuka's immediately stopped in the middle of his throat when a dead glare was sent to him by their emotionless captain.

"And…and Kawamura nya. Right, and Kawamura." He nodded to himself while saying that and thanked his self-control for not saying Tezuka's name aloud or he will be dead meat by now.

"Ki-Kikumaru, I'm not going out with Fuji. I swear I'm helping my dad all the time. I-" Kawamura was trying to explain himself when Fuji suddenly cut in.

"Maa, Eiji really has a good sense of humor."

_Was it just my illusion or what? I thought I just saw Fuji opened his eyes nya. Fuji can be quite scary sometimes._

Kikumaru rubbed his eyes and looked at Fuji again. He was greeted by the ever-smiling face of the tensai again. He made a mental note to himself not to get in Fuji's way again.

"Fssh…"

"Everyone, Kaidoh's dating with me." Inui adjusted his glasses nicely on the bridge of his nose. His glasses flashed as he carefully observed everyone's expressions.

Everyone was caught shocked with the new piece of information of their teammates. Echizen burst out his ponta while Kikumaru had his mouth hanging open widely. While Kawamura and Oishi were too shocked to have any emotion, Fuji just put on his usual smile and Tezuka with his emotionless mask as he did it most of the time. Momoshiro looked at Inui with a dead shocked expression before he turned to Kaidoh and dropped his bag unconsciously.

"I-Inui-senpai." Kaidoh was totally startled by that.

"Hoi, Inui! You're joking, right?"

"Ma-Oi, mamushi! I-I never thought you-you're that kind of guy! Never thought of it before. This's really unbelievable, totally unbelievable."

"I'm not, you baka!" Kaidoh answered him with a glare.

"Who are you calling a baka? You gay guy."

With that, Kaidoh had one of his vein that is on his head broke. "What did you just said?!"

Thus, they kept on arguing. Their senpais were too shocked and haven't had enough time to process the new piece of information that they had just received.

"I-Inui, you're not serious, right? Please tell me that you are not serious about this. You shouldn't be. This-this is just not right." Oishi was shaking his head all the way while he was trying to confront himself that Inui was just kidding.

"Hm…ii data." Inui was scribbling furiously on his notebook, leaving his fellow teammates in confusion.

"Hoi, I-N-U-I!! You're just joking, right? Ne, Inui?" Kikumaru was bouncing upside down waiting for Inui's answer; he really needs his answer.

"Inui, I…I don't think this is nice to play with." Kawamura said while looking down.

"Inui, you really have to make it clear. This is not true, right?" Oishi asked in a worry tone. He was sweating all over now.

"Of course." All of them looked at him at a moment before they all dropped in an anime style, minus Fuji and Tezuka of course. Fuji just giggled while Tezuka just shut his eyes, trying hard to bear with this nonsense.

"Mada mada dane." Echizen just pulled his cap down.

"Oi, Echizen, let's go now." Their argument just died out all of the sudden with Inui's answer. Now, Momoshiro really felt like leaving for his burger.

He put his arm on Echizen's shoulder and dragged him away before Kikumaru jumped onto them. There went the three to their burger. While they were on the way, they were still talking about why Kikumaru should spend them since he is their senior.

After they had bi good-bye to each other, they went home separately since the afternoon practice has been cancel.

"Tezuka, what do you think of our next opponent?" Fuji asked when Tezuka and him was on the way home.

"A tough one."

"Hm…" Fuji was deep in thought. He was slowly processing those words of Tezuka's.

"Fuji, you'll have to be careful if you play against their captain."

Fuji smiling face vanished as he knew this was a serious matter since Tezuka had stopped walking just to talk about this. He became curious on his second thought.

"Their buchou? I thought we should be more careful with Chitose from Kyushu. No?"

"There's no doubt that he has reach the national level. However, their captain's most scary in their team."

Fuji thought for a while. "I see. So, you're saying that I will be playing with him."

"Probably."

"I'd like to." Fuji opened his eyes, showing Tezuka that he was serious about this too.

"Hn…"

Just then, his smiling face was on again. "Ne, Tezuka. Don't you think it's a good idea that we go on a date just like what Eiji had said just now?"

Fuji giggled as he saw Tezuka twitched his eyebrows and a vein seems to pop on his fore head.

---

"Who do you think you're to hurt Igarashi-sama's feeling? You're not even worth in his presence!"

"Yea, who do you think you are, huh? A sleeping beauty? Hn!"

Juno was using one of her hand to cover her mouth from yawning out loud.

The elder girl pushed Juno forcefully, causing Juno to hit the ground. She was very annoyed with Juno's yawning face.

"Hey! It hurts you know. Ow…" Juno was rubbing her back softly.

Then, they started to pull Juno's hair and hit her. Juno could only defend for there were four of them surrounding her. She could not fight back for sure.

"Enough!" Five of them immediately turned to the voice.

"Bu-buchou!" Juno was dumfounded by that. She did not expect anyone to be around. Moreover, Yukimitsu-buchou. The other four was shocked, showing clearly that they were caught by shocked.

Yukimitsu felt like laughing at their funny faces, but she kept it. "This is enough. Let her go."

"What did you said? Who do you think you're, huh? It doesn't mean that we have to listen to just because you're the vice-president of the student council!"

"Hey, what if we teach her a lesson too? I've had a great dislike towards her. She's always around our Tezuka-sama. What do you say?"

_Our Tezuka-sama?_ Although she was keeping a cool stern face outside, she was actually laughing hard inside when she heard they claimed that Tezuka was theirs. _My, my, Tezuka. You'll have no idea your fans have no shame at all to call you as theirs. Ha!_

"Sure thing. So that she will stay away as far as possible from our Tezuka-sama."

While their concentration slowly turned to her now, Yukimitsu motioned for Juno to go first as she will take care of this. They were now more interest on getting Yukimitsu than Juno.

They were talking about all sorts of things about how she should respect towards the seniors, get away as far as possible from Tezuka and threatened her that they won't forgive her if she dares to get any closer with Tezuka again.

_Tezuka, Tezuka, Tezuka. You're really just trouble. Or should I say your fans? No, you're a trouble for me too._

"So then, what if I tell Tezuka-senpai that you guys are involve with this? And then, the discipline master will know too."

Suddenly, one of them lost her cool and pulled Yukimitsu just like she had pulled Juno, causing Yukimitsu to hit hard on the wall. _Ouch! This…they're really going too far for this._

"You-you try-"

"What do you think you guys are doing right now? Group up to bully others just because of some guys?! Just because you didn't get their attention, it doesn't mean that you can go around and bully others. What kind of nonsense is that? Your parents don't pay your school fees for that. Do remember that you are here to study."

They were speechless for a moment. They certainly did not expect her to explode like this. And as they thought about her words, they found that she was actually right. They shouldn't do this. However…

"I…I don't care about that!"

"What do you mean you don't care about that? You don't care about your parents who take good care of you for all these years? You should be glad that you have parents to be with. Some others did not even have a chance even if they are praying hard for everyday."

Silence…

Their heads were all down after hearing all these. They felt regret for their earlier actions now.

"We…we're sorry…"

"Don't do this again. Understand?"

They nodded before they quickly went off. Some of them even got their eyes red.

"Buchou?" Juno quickly went to her when they had leave. She had never seen her captain that angry before. "Are you alright?"

"Juno, didn't I tell you to go first? Why are you still here?"

"I…I was worry about you."

"I'm fine. Don't worry. How about you? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm alright. But, how come you're still here, buchou?"

"I should be the one who asked that question. Anyway, I was in the Student Council's room when I heard some noise. So here I am. What about you?"

"I…er…"

"Well?"

"I overslept again you see. Hehe…" Juno was scratching her head sheepishly.

"You overslept again?" Yukimitsu can't help but sighed. "You this. Alright, go home now and be careful, okay?"

"How about you?"

"I still have some work to finish. You go home first." Suddenly, Yukimitsu felt that her head was very heavy and her vision became blurry.

"Hai." Juno smiled brightly.

"Ok…" She blacked out.

"Bu-buchou!!" Juno quickly got a hold of her captain before she hit the floor.

"Buchou, Buchou." Juno was shaking Yukimitsu gently, trying to wake her up. But, failed.

_What happened to her? Ow…! What am I going to do?_

* * *

Author's note:

I've changed the end of chapter 3. Well, not too much, just a bit. Just in case you guys didn't realize. Hehe…

White Alchemist Taya – Thank you for reading, reviewing and your suggestion too. When I read it again, yea, I did felt strange somehow. Hehe, so yea. I've changed it. I hope it's good enough. Oh and, do you mind telling me what does 'beta' means? I'm quite poor with words. Haha…scratching my head.

CelicaChick – Oh, don't worry about that. I know how it feels. Sometimes, I just scanned through a story when I'm tired, hehe…But, feel free to tell me what's confusing about the story. I'd like to work on it. And…you've chatted with her?! So, you know her then? Oh my…haha. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing.

LittleAngel22493 and i love athrun – Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Phew…! Finally I've finished chapter 4. Do tell me what do you think. I'll be glad to hear that. And also, suggestion's very much appreciated. Oh man…I'm so sleepy. I'm better off to bed now…

Ja!

-DaPhanTomRanGeR-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tezuka stood up immediately when he suddenly realized what he has been doing. He quickly shifted himself to the sofa nearby. Then, he took a deep breath to calm down. Breathe in. Breathe out. However, his eyes still trailed to the unconscious figure beside him. She seems…

He shut his eyes tightly, chasing the image out of his mind. He stood up, moved to his desk and started to do her work. Yes, her work. Yukimitsu left some of her work undone when she went out. So, in return, Tezuka decided to return the favor since she has always been so thoughtful and helpful.

Wondering why he was here in the Student Council's room?

-Flashback-

When Fuji and Tezuka was heading home together, Tezuka suddenly remembered that he still had some works left at school. Therefore, he went back to school while Fuji headed home by himself. He was still responsible for his work as the president of the Student Council's. Although Yukimitsu assured him not to worry for she will do all the works, he still went back to have a look.

It was not that he does not trust her. He trusts her more than himself could imagine. It just that there was something urging him to go back to school. He somehow felt that something's wrong. Sometimes, things will go wrong when everything else was going too smoothly for good. He opened the door.

_Unlocked?_

It's impossible she left the door unlocked if she'd gone home. She was not those irresponsible type, he thought. Therefore, she must be inside. However, there wasn't anyone inside the room. He looked around.

Yukimitsu's bag was still there. Those annoying work was still on his table. But, it was all done. While hers, it was still half way done. _Where could she be?_

He picked up those work that was undone. Since Yukimitsu had finished off his work, he might as well take care of those. _Something important must be going on or else she wouldn't just left._

Suddenly, he heard someone shouting. Well, you seldom hear someone shouting aloud around. And if you happen to hear it, then something must be wrong.

When he reached there, his heart skipped a beat. Juno was holding an unconscious Yukimitsu on the ground.

"What had happened?" He managed to keep those panic out of his monotone.

"Ah, Tezuka-senpai. Sh-She…" Tears were forming in her eyes.

_Oh please, don't cry._

"Calm down and tell me."

"I-I don't know why but-but she just black out suddenly after…" She sobbed through her words.

_Do I have to ask in detail? Can't she just tell it out?_

"What happened before that?"

"There was someone bullying me just now, so Yukimitsu-buchou came. S-suddenly someone pushed her really hard and she hit the wall. Th-then, she became very angry and scolded them. But after they leave, she just fall unconsciously. I-I don't know what happened…" She was still sobbing.

_She probably hit the wall too hard._

He was still on his thought when Juno suddenly asked him something.

"Ne, Tezuka-senpai. What should we do? The school's doctor has already gone home. It's late now. What if she…what if-"

"She'll be fine." _Yes, she'll be fine. She isn't that weak._

"B-but, what should we do?"

"Let's get her to the Student Council's room first."

Juno was trying all her might to carry her captain. She was not that heavy actually. It just that she was too tall for Juno who was just a first year. She did manage to carry her by using all her energy. However, she looks like she would fall the moment she takes one-step further.

They certainly could not risk having her fall and get a knocked on the ground again. Moreover, she was still unconscious. Leaving Yukimitsu to Juno was just increasing the risk. Therefore, he carried her by himself.

He carefully settled her on the sofa before he went to take the blanket. Usually, the sofa was use for those students who want to discuss or share their problems with them. They discussed all sort of problems. Sometimes, the girls went too emotional and cried themselves to sleep there. Therefore, they get a few blankets ready just in case.

The room was so silent that Tezuka nearly drop the blanket he was holding when Juno's hand phone rang out of the sudden. The ringing tone managed to bring Juno back from thinking too much due to her worry. She quickly fumbled it out and answered.

"H-helo? Yes, mum. I…er…" She turned to Tezuka as if asking, is it alright if I go home now. Tezuka just nodded.

"I'll be back soon. Hai…hai." She shut the phone and turned back to Tezuka who was gently covering Yukimitsu with a blanket.

At that moment, Juno can't believe her eyes. She had never seen Tezuka this gentle before! All she could remember is that Tezuka's a very strict and icy senpai. And cruel too, because he always order his teammates to run laps. Yukimitsu was not much better than him at this. So, in Juno's opinion, her captain was somehow cruel too. But, that was on court. Off the court, she was a very nice senpai.

"Ano…Tezuka-senpai." He stopped half way. She didn't dare to look at him. Okay, she was scared of him actually. "My…my mum's worry about me. I…er…need to go home now. Yukimitsu-buchou-"

"Don't worry."

Tezuka was left alone with Yukimitsu in the room now. He was about to get up after covering her with a blanket when she stirred. He kneels down beside her again, wondering what had happened. Unconsciously, his hand trailed to puts a few strands of her hair behind her ear. His heartbeats actually increase for a moment.

He knew she was very popular among the guys, but never he thought that she was actually THAT…attractive he had to say. He never really takes a serious look on her before for he could really care less about it. Somehow, he thought every single girl's just like his fan girls. But, she had proven him wrong. She isn't his fan girl. She's a thoughtful friend and a nice working partner on the same time.

She looks so peaceful sleeping there, unlike sometimes when she was serious and stern or when she was joking and playing around with her friends. Sometimes, he even felt that she likes to tease him. Overall, he got a feeling that wasn't her true self. He wonders what her true self's like.

While he was thinking about that, he gently caressed her cheeks. It feels so soft. He even started to wonder what her lips feel like. His heart skipped a beat at that thought.

-End Flashback-

Tezuka was very focus on his work now. His work, as in Yukimitsu's work, meaning he has to finish reading the letters. Usually, he was okay with his works. But, those letters really annoyed him to no end. _How can she manage to read this kind of things every week?_

Normally when he was focusing on one thing, nothing can really distract him. However, with these letters around, his mind kept on failing him. And one single sob from Yukimitsu, his concentration shattered.

He went to her, leaving those annoying letters aside. He's more than willing to leave it aside actually. On the same time, he was wondering if she was crying or there was something went into her nose.

Tezuka froze the moment he saw she was crying. She was still not aware that Tezuka was there. He did not know what to do. The thought of Yukimitsu shedding with tears never cross his mind. She had always looks so strong. _Perhaps this was another side of her. But, what could have cause her to cry?_

Thus, he calmed himself down and went beside her. He decided to wake her up, thinking that this was the best way. It does not matter what that she was dreaming, it would not be a pleasant dream. However, he was not aware that Yukimitsu was already awake.

He gently shakes her shoulder as he bent down a bit. Just as he laid one single touch on her, she jerked awake. _Who's that?!_

As a result of sitting up immediately, Yukimitsu's head clash with Tezuka's chin. Very hard. As for further result, Tezuka bit his own lips. Both of them groan softly.

"Ow…" Yukimitsu was rubbing her head while she turned to look at Tezuka. "What are you doing here? It hurts, you know."

Tezuka just gave him a look, do-you-think-I'm-any-better.

"I'm not going to apologize. It's your fault anyway." She turned away from him while saying that. Tezuka rubbed his chin and looked at her.

"So, how come you are here? I thought I was…Juno! Where's she?"

"She'd gone home a while ago."

"Is she alright?"

"Aa…" He handed her a tissue.

"…thank you."

"I come back for those work." He turned his gaze to his desk.

"I see. I thought I told you not to worry. No?"

"What happened?" He sat down beside her.

"It just that there was some bullies around. Then I guess my head just bumped a bit too hard on the wall. It's not a big deal actually." _I'm not asking about that. Anyway…_

Tezuka was about to lecture her about getting a teacher first and not solving this all alone when she stopped him by saying…

"No. Don't ever start. I know what you are going to say." He was about to interrupt when she stopped him again.

"I told you I wasn't going to wait for the teachers. Who knows what they'll do to Juno? I'm not going to risk that."

"And you think that getting yourself unconscious is the best way then?" She could tell he was not very pleased with her way of solving problems.

"I'd rather have it that way."

"Stupid."

"Sorry?"

_I'd said it out?..._

She was not sure she heard him correctly while he was not sure that he actually said it out.

"You call me what?"

"You can't blame me for that."

"Yes, I know. It was plain stupid to get myself injured. But, you, Tezuka Kunimitsu, a role model for the whole school using the word 'stupid'? To call your vice-president nonetheless."

"You'll have no idea I use-" He stopped half way.

"Don't tell me you use it frequently though you are not saying that aloud."

"Well, there's too many nonsense going around." Yukimitsu laughed, she can't hold it anymore.

"Okay, okay. Man…I never thought of this before. I'd to say you are different than I thought."

"You too."

"Ow. So, what do you thought of me? Stupid?"

"Sometimes when you're doing some stupid things, like just now."

"Hey!" She pushed him lightly. "Do you have to be so honest?"

Tezuka just shrugged. Yukimitsu never thought she could have such a conversation with him before. They were always discussing about their work.

"Say…what's your first image of me?" Yukimitsu asked.

"Well…" She got a bad feeling for this.

"No, no, no. You're not thinking bout your fan girls, are you?" Tezuka did not make any response to that.

"So, it's a yes then." Still no response.

"Gosh! You-"

"I'd say you've proven me wrong back then."

"Hn! You have those guts to say. You'll have no idea what I thought of you when I first met you."

"Scary."

"Maybe some other people will think of that. However, I was never scared of you." Tezuka gave her a question look.

"So?"

"A book worm." A vein immediately popped on his forehead.

"Hey! You asked for it. No ordering me to run laps."

"Hn."

"Good. But at least now, I know you're not."

Silence…

"Feeling better now?"

Only at this moment, she remembered that she had been crying just now. She nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"Thanks."

"Aa."

"So, what are you doing just now? You're not touching me around or are you?"

Tezuka's cheeks turn into a faint pink. "No."

"No? Tell me why you are blushing then."

"I was doing your work just now."

"Oh…" She shot him a suspicious. "Well, in that case then, have you finished?"

"No."

"Never mind. I'll do it later. After all, it's my work. So, how's the match between Hyotei?"

"We won."

"That's good. Congratulations." She smiled.

"Thanks."

"Oh right, I don't mean anything special with that wristband. I just hope you guys can win the tournament. After all, it's your last year, I heard you guys had been working very hard since you guys were in your first year. So, don't mistake."

"Aa."

"Anyhow, does it bring luck to you?" He just gave her a question look.

"Well, it's always did bring luck to me. I wear it every time I'm on a competition. Now, it has been a habit. I wear it everyday." She looked at her wristband.

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"I never really thank you for this." He held out the wristband that she gave him.

"Oh…you're welcome. By the way, I've make a notice due to the Fun Fair on the notice board. I guess we'll be very busy from now on."

Tezuka couldn't help but sighed.

* * *

Author's note:

Gomen, gomen! I'm sorry for the late update. I'm just back from holiday. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Hehe…thank you all for reading and reviewing. Oh and…em…I'm looking for a beta. I wonder if there's someone who're willing to help. Hehe…

Wella, I hope this chapter didn't bore you guys, cuz it's all about them only. And…

Happy Chinese New Year and Gong Xi Fa Chai to all of you Chinese out there. Hope you guys get a lot of 'hong bau'. Yea, I'm a Chinese actually.

Thanks for reading, review ne?

Ja!

-DaPhanTomRanGeR-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Early in the morning when Yukimitsu had just reached the school, she felt a weird feeling through her as all gazed were on her. _What happened?_

Suddenly, someone pulled her into the basketball club's room as she was passing through it.

"Wow! Did you forget about something?" Yukimitsu asked, clearly not happy someone pulled her by force early in the morning.

"Gomen, gomen. But, we're very curious you know." Akazawa excused.

"Jeez…watch out for my ankle, okay? It's not fully recover yet."

Then, she just found a pair of puppy eyes staring at her, begging for forgiveness.

"Right. What are you guys so curious about that you need to pull me inside here?"

They looked at each other then Ruizawa decided to answer for them.

"Well, they were curious about this." She gave Yukimitsu a piece of newspaper. It was a newspaper that only about their school which produced by a certain (annoying) club.

"Hey, don't say it like you weren't one of us, Rui."

"It doesn't really matters, Mikage. Since I'm here, I'm very much like you guys too."

One glance at picture was enough for her to fully understand why all the gazed was on her just now. Slowly, she was sitting down and read it. She was taking her own sweet time reading it. Honestly, she was actually torturing the girls. She knew they were waiting impatiently for her explanation. To say the least, she enjoys doing it before they shower her with their entire annoying question.

Without any expression, she asked. "What about it?"

"WHAT ABOUT IT?! After all this, that's all you say?!" Akazawa can't seems to believe her captain.

"Well?"

"Yukimitsu-buchou, do you still feel dizzy?" Juno asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Juno."

"Now, let's not change topic. What happened yesterday?" Akazawa asked.

"Well, I assumed Juno can gives you guys a better explanation since you know, I was unconscious."

"Huh? Me? But, what about my sleep?" All of them stared at her with a dumfounded face and then laughed.

"What? I didn't have enough sleep, you know." Juno was rubbing her eyes.

"Alright, just explain to us then you can sleep okay?" Mikage was wondering why her little junior likes to sleep that much. She got a disease or something?

There they got their explanation from the poor sleepyhead.

"Oh…so, what happened after she leaves?" Akazawa turned to their captain, waiting expectantly. Now, their attention was back on Yukimitsu again.

"There's nothing much left to say actually. I woke up after a while, then went back home." They did not need to know in detail, did they? No.

She was relieved when they seem to be satisfied with her answered. They trust and respect her very much. So, when she did not elaborate anymore, they won't ask except a few times when they felt like teasing her a bit.

While Yukimitsu easily got away with that, not that she lies to them though, Tezuka was even easier. Those regulars dare not to ask him when Tezuka put on his long face. He certainly didn't sleep well last night. The thought of tomorrow's semifinal was already troubled him much enough along side with his homework that include his extra work due to the Fun Fair.

However, there was still one who always dares to challenge him. He is none other than the tensai, Fuji Syuusuke.

"Tezuka, it seems that there are more and more rumors going, ne?" This earned him dead glare as Tezuka twitched his eyebrow followed closely by a vein popped on his forehead.

However, all these were vanished within second. Well, he can always ignore questions like this. It was already more than normal for him. Still, it annoys him when Inui was scribing on his note behind him. After all these years, he just can't seems to get over with it.

---

"That…that was cheating!" Akazawa cannot believe what she had just seen.

The group of girls went to watch the tennis tournament again, after begging hard from their captain of course. And some over-time practice. Now, all of them were sitting on the bench, watching the first double match.

"No. It was not, Aka-chan. It was some kind of…" Aizawa was trying to reason with her twin sister.

"Strategy." Mikage finished off for her.

"You call this strategy? How can there's only one person playing when it's a double match?" Akazawa still can't believe it.

"Be quiet, I thought you guys promised me to be good." Yukimitsu shot them with a stern look before turning back to the match between Tezuka and Chitose's 'double' match.

Tezuka and Chitose were playing a one-on-one game while Inui and the other player were standing beside the court. They had some agreement before the match start that they will just leave the match to these two professional level players.

That caught everyone by surprised. No one had ever thought of it though.

"For once Yuki-chan, I thought you are going to leave them as they are." Ruizawa remarked.

"Trust me, they won't be quiet for long."

"I know. Back there, I was wondering how you keep them in control." Ruizawa said as her mind drifted back to the match when Yukimitsu was not there with them and she had to lead them.

"They're too energetic for good." Takizawa Rei added with a sighed.

Fuji had to agree with that and giggled though he was in no mood for that. Not after he had work so hard and still lost to the president of the other school. They had lost the first two matches and they cannot to lose anymore. After all, they cannot let Kawamura down. He was bleeding all over but still refused to give up. Kawamura was send immediately to the hospital after match. Well, he won the match.

(In an impressive way I'd say, though it's quite impossible in my opinion. And Akutsu was there too. Haha…)

---

After they had won the match, there was still works that need to be done for those two. Therefore, they were heading back to school after Tezuka had a few words with the regulars.

"That was quite an idea I'd say. One-on-one in a double match never cross my mind though."

"Honestly, I was surprised by that too."

"You do?"

"At first, yes."

"I see. You guys don't have confident for the double match?"

"With Oishi injured, no."

"I guess that must be hard for you guys, eh?"

"Aa…"

"Tell you what."

_What?_

"If you win the final, I'll give you a reward."

He was waiting for her to continue.

"How's that sound?" She smiled.

_Nice._ _But, what is it?_

"Sure."

"Okay, just if you win."

"How about yours? Ready?"

"Mine? I can't possibly play as you can see. Well, maybe I will, it depends."

"You are playing?"

It was not that he doesn't want to watch her play. He had watched it before. She was impressive. In fact, he will likely to have another of those. However, he out of all people knew what it will cost if one play with injuries. He was one of them. He nearly loses his chance to play tennis again.

"Don't worry. I won't take too much risk for that."

_Like I will trust you with that._

"So here we are. Time to work." She sighed.

They had reached the school and were now sitting in front of their works.

"Sighing will only make it worst."

"Can't help it."

"Leave those works that concern about the Fun Fair aside. We'll deal with it on weekends."

"Sure." Actually, Yukimitsu was more than happy to hear that.

---

(Now, let's just say that they had won the national tournament, can't possibly write too much about it when I haven't see it, right? Maybe I'll add that part once I read it.)

As for the reward that Yukimitsu promised Tezuka, she regretted it immediately that night when Seigaku's Tennis Club won the national tournament. She had to finish all the extra works including Tezuka's, which of course Tezuka received his reward with a small smile.

---

"Ready, girls?" Yukimitsu asked as she grouped them in a circle.

"Hai!"

"Good. Now, go have fun."

As much as she hates it, she still has to stay on the bench. What makes it worst was that his brother actually told Tezuka to LOOK after her, as in prevent her from playing.

"Aka-chan, good luck nya!"

"Thank you, Kikumaru-senpai, Momo." She smiled silently to herself.

Akazawa was one of the starting line up, playing as a small forward together with Aizawa, who's a shooting guard. Ruizawa and Mikage would be playing as the center and the power forward.

"Rei, don't put too much pressure on yourself. Just relax and have a nice game." Yukimitsu was assuring Takizawa Rei, who was their point guard.

Although, she was telling her that, she herself was worrying. It wasn't any opponent they're playing with. In fact, they were playing with the defending champion team. Such luck they have here.

At first, they can still managed to cope with the opposite team. However, as time flew by, their marks were less than their opponent was even much. It was nearly the end of the first half now and they were down with twenty. _I can't let them lose…_

She cannot take it anymore.

She stood up and head towards the rest room. There were rest rooms reserved for both team, for them to change or rest.

The rest of them saw it and it was obvious to them that she was going to play on the second half. They could not be any happier. However, they do not want her to play. Not now. Thus, they began to panic.

"Concentrate! We will proof to her that we can do it!" Rei shouted to bring the other four back to the game.

"Right! We can do it!" Akazawa's eyes were burning with fire now. The same goes with the others.

They had totally forgotten about their tiredness and were totally focused on the game now.

"Tezuka, I think it's best that you talk to her." Fuji suggested, revealing his cerulean blue eyes.

_Me?_

"Hoi, Tezuka. She's going to play with her twisted ankle no matter what. We should stop her nya." Eiji added.

"Tezuka, it's best that you have a talk with her since you have experienced it before. It will make more sense that way." Seigaku's mother hen was as worry as usual.

_Why they sounds like I'm not concern at all? I was about to do that. You guys stopped me._

"Hn." With that, he leaves for the rest room.

"Fssh…"

Thus, they continued to watch the match. They certainly did not want the girls to lose. It was not just that they are in the same school. They are good friends now. For God's sake, they even saw how hard they had been training. However, reality was cruel. It was not that if you work hard then you could win no matter what.

Finally, the first half ended. The team was down by ten.

---

Yukimitsu was stretching her arm when she heard someone knocking the door. She didn't need to open the door to see who it is. She knew it already. They probably told him to come.

"Come in if you have nothing to say."

The door cracked opened, revealing a bespectacled captain.

True enough. She thought silently. It couldn't be anyone else.

"Don't ever start." She quickly added as she saw his mouth parted slightly.

So then, Tezuka was standing while leaning against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing?" He wasn't going to just stand there even if she gets angry with him for that.

"Warming up as you can see."

"For?"

Before she could even answer, he finished it off for her. "Doing something stupid again."

Finally, she turned to him with a glare.

"That was NOT stupid."

"If you are not injured, then it's not."

"Whatever. I'm playing no matter what."

"They won't want you to do that for them."

"Funny. You, out of all people, shouldn't have said this to me. You've done it before. So, why can't I?"

The last part was not a question.

"Even if risking your basketball career?"

She thought for a second. "Yes. I want them to win."

He sighed. He knew exactly how she feels now. It was the same feeling he had when he played Atobe. However, he does not want this to happen again.

"I'm not letting you out in that case."

"What?!" She looked at him, disbelief all written on her face. "You-you can't do this."

With that, she went to the door only to have Tezuka blocked her from it.

"Let me go." She dares him a look. However, he stood still, not backing even a bit. It was not as if he can still takes a step back. The door was right behind him.

"You should know better than that."

"So what if I know? I could care less about it. I-"

Tezuka pull her into embrace, shutting her from talking all the same time.

"Te-Tezuka-sen-"

"Shss…" He just kept holding her.

_Shit! How…how did he know about this? I can't stand it when someone go soft on me when…when…_

She was shaking now. The wall she built was breaking now. Slowly, she was weeping and unconsciously, she punched his chest.

_Ouch! What was that?_

Only once, but hard enough. Em…she has this little habit of hitting things when she's not felling…okay. Tezuka did not move, not even when he was risking himself for another punch.

After a while, Yukimitsu pushed him away. A look at her, his lips break into a small smile. Her confident smile says it all.

_She's back._

"Thank you, Tezuka-senpai. But…" She gave him a dangerous look. "Don't tell."

Tezuka let out a chuckle but nodded other wise.

_She's shy after all…_

"So then, I assume you know what to do now."

"Hai. It won't change anything even if I play, I will only make it worst. Those five are the best player I could I ask for now."

"I don't know much about basketball. But, I know you will have your way to lead them, captain." He added some teasing tone on the last word subconsciously.

She smiled. "Hn. You sure know a lot. Let's go."

---

"Yukimitsu-buchou!" Akazawa and Mikage were caught by surprised.

Her veins popped on her forehead once she laid her eyes on her fellows' teammates.

"What's wrong with all of you? What's with that miserable and panic face?"

"Ano, buchou…we're losing by ten points." One of the first years said.

"So?" She shot back. "Does that mean we will lose?"

"No!" The five starting players answered together.

"Good." She observed them. Rei had been very tired, probably working too hard to cut down the length. The same goes to Aizawa; she was a shooting guard after all. On the other hand, Ruizawa and Mikage were breathing hard. _They must have been working hard under the basketball._

Akazawa was the only one who was different. She was tired, no doubt. However, she was still fresh and nice. She was the best on their team if it comes to stamina. She had been the one who always dragged others to play with her after the daily practice time ended.

There was one time when everyone was lying on the floor, totally exhausted from the practice. When Yukimitsu offered to the ramen restaurant, Akazawa jumped up. The point is that she still had the strength of bouncing all over the place happily when the others were too tired to sit up straight.

"Tired already?"

"No!" All of them answered. Well, except for one.

"Hold on, I'm tired already." Rei raised her hand.

"Rei-chan! Do you have to be that honest? We're tired too. But, we won't give up. Right?" Akazawa was filled with fighting spirit now.

"Of course. I'm not giving up for sure." Rei fight back.

"Good. Now, listen here. We'll change our strategy for the second half." Yukimitsu discussed with them for their new strategy.

On the other side…

"Hoi, Oishi. Sometimes, I think Yukimitsu-chan is as scary as Tezuka nya." Kikumaru was whispering with his golden-pair partner.

"Eiji, it's not good to talk about others like that. We-" Oishi was interrupted by Fuji.

"Maa, don't you think they are somehow alike?" Fuji asked with his usual smile.

"Interesting…" Finally, Inui found something related to his teammates to jot down that day. However, he was not just sitting there doing nothing. He was helping his sister to collect data too.

"Here, Yukimitsu-chan. You might use that for some help." Inui offered.

"Thank you, Inui-senpai."

"Onii-chan, do you think I didn't collect those data?" Sayuri asked, not wanting to lose to her brother.

"Well, there might be 20 percent that our datas will be different."

"Hm…maybe so."

"So then, are you guys clear? The match up zone may be exhausting. However, we have no choice left. We cannot let them to dominant the game. Understand?"

"Sure, captain!"

"Yukimitsu-buchou, you…er…are not going to play right?" Juno asked.

"No. Rei here is very capable of replacing me as a point guard. I have faith in her." She said while giving a pat on Rei's shoulder.

"Stop putting pressure on me anymore, buchou."

"I did?" Rei just sighed.

"Girls, I'm sorry I couldn't play with you on today's match. I-"

"Nah! Don't talk about this, buchou. We're glad that you finally decided not to play." Ruizawa cut in.

"Yea, it's not like you at all to talk about this. Therefore, you had better stop it." Mikage added.

"All players to the court now." The referee announced.

"Alright, remember what I told you. Now, just focus on your game and don't worry. And remember-"

"Never give up!" The other five girls finished for her. Thumbs up.

She smiled. She was about to tell them to have fun when Akazawa stopped her.

"You. Just sit down and watch us." Akazawa brought Yukimitsu to her seat. "We'll win it for you." She winked.

"Right. All the best."

* * *

Author's note:

fightingphoenix36 – you think this fic's cute? Wow..so glad hear somebody like this fic. Hehe…here you have it, the chapter 6.

White Alchemist Taya – About their relationship huh? Well…cannot tell here. Hehe…

Laguna – wow! Thanks Laguna. Your reviews' very much appreciated.

mlisa – thank you very much for ya suggestion. hugged Ya, the school's kaya. But maybe I'll have someone to sponsor them for that. After all, I don't think the students manage to build it. So…yea.

Hm…about Kawamura's match. I'd say it was impressive but unreal in my opinion. Oh and, Akutsu was there too. Hm…I still think it's unbelievable that he won that match just because of Seigaku can't afford to lose anymore.

Any suggestion and comment's very much appreciate.

Thank you for your private message and reading this fic. Review, ne?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was nighttime now. After taking his dinner, Tezuka received a phone call and went out. There he was walking down the street, shivering as the cold breeze blew pass him.

_Looks like it's going to rain soon. Great, just great. How can I forget to bring an umbrella?_

He sighed before quickens his pace to a certain café. He pushed open the door just to find a black hair guy waving at him. He went pass a few more tables and settled himself down.

"Come, get some drinks. My treat." The waiter was already beside them ready to take his order.

"I'll have a cup of tea."

"Thanks for helping, Tezuka-chan. Did the little clue helps?" Yashiro smiled. He just loves to tease him with that little nickname.

Thanks for his help. Yes, so much for it. He even got himself a punch on his chest. Following his thought, his hand moved unconsciously to his chest. He still can remember the pain. She sure is strong.

As he thought back, he would have done the same thing to stop her even if Yashiro did not search him for help. But, with hesitation. After all, he would not just go around and hugs girl. He does not even touch them. Heck, he was even avoiding his fans for that.

_Would I have done that if Yashiro has not asked about it? Yes, I will stop her. But, will I hug her?_

Before Tezuka has a chance to go deeper in his thought, Yashiro cut it through.

"I guess she hits ya then." Yashiro remarked and laughed a bit at Tezuka's expression. Tezuka was wondering how Yashiro knows about it.

"Haha, I guess I should have warned ya about it. But, one question. How many times?"

"Once."

"Ha! Such lucky guy you are. You'll have no idea how many…oops, I shouldn't be saying that or she'll choke my head off. So anyway, what happened that day? Why did she cry? Don't tell me bully her." Yashiro turned into a dead-serious mode out of the sudden.

"No. She tried to save her teammates from the bullies and got herself hit. She was unconscious then. After she woke up, she was crying."

"Did she mention anything?"

Tezuka just shake his head.

"Anything ya want to ask about it?" Yashiro asked after taking a sip of his coffee.

"What happened?"

That was all. He remembers seeing her very upset that day and it does not suit her at all. He wanted to know what had happened but decided to let it go. He could not have asked her when she had just cried about it. Moreover, she does not seem like she would like to talk about it at that moment.

"Well, I used to have two younger sisters actually. Yoshino was the elder one and then we got our little princess…Yuire, I mean." Yashiro remembered how he and Yoshino always call Yukimitsu as their little princess and treat her like one.

---

The two elders were responsible for their youngest sister as their parents were always in other country. Their parents worked as doctors who travel around to treat others. Therefore, they seldom meet each other. But, they will call once a week or twice. Since Yashiro was the eldest, he needs to take care of the younger. It was hard for him to take care of those two little monsters. They had always live in laughter.

At that time, Yashiro was still a university student. He was in his last year of his medical study. Yoshino, on the other hand was still in her first year of studying her fashion design. Yukimitsu, who was still young at that time, was always the victim of her sister's model. They were happy living with each other although without their parents. That is until one certain guy came into Yoshino's heart and broke it into pieces.

Yoshino changed into a different person from that day onwards. She was no longer the happy-go-lucky girl. She locked herself up instead. She refused to go out, to eat or to do whatever things.

Yuire, being the little girl she is, just silently sit beside her sister. She does not understand why Yoshino had become like this. She was way too young at that time and both the elders did not tell her neither. Yashiro knew what happened but there's nothing he can do. He was having a hard time for fighting with the urge to give the guy a piece of his mind. He succeeds anyway. So then, he let Yoshino to recover by herself. However, Yoshino was not as strong as Yashiro could have thought.

One night, Yoshino told Yashiro that she was going to bring Yuire to some candy shop for some sweets. Yashiro thought that Yoshino has finally got over with it as she was willing to go out. Therefore, he was more than happy to hear that and did not suspect anything could have happened to them.

True enough, Yoshino bought Yuire some sweets and a vanilla ice cream. But after that, Yoshino brought Yuire to the top of a building.

"Ne-chan, where are we going? Aren't we going home?"

"Yuire-chan, be a good girl and be quiet okay?"

She just nodded and followed.

If she was confused just now, she was even confused now. They seldom used her name unless it concerned about something serious. They would just call her Hime-chan, Yui-chan and so on. So then, why the sudden now?

Yoshino stood at the edge of the building, looking down before turning back to at her dear little sister.

"Yuire-chan, does ne-chan a favor will ya?" Yoshino motioned for her to come nearer.

Yuire just nodded, remembering that her sister told her to be quiet though she was very curious about it.

"Ne, Yuire-chan." She stroked Yuire's hair. "Help ne-chan to say sorry to daddy, mummy and nii-chan, okay?"

"Ne-chan, why do you need to say sorry? Why are you standing there? Didn't you tell me that it's dangerous to stand so high?" Finally, she cannot hold on to her curiosity anymore.

"Yuire-chan, you'll understand someday. It's hard for me to explain now. Just do as I say, alright?"

"And take this." She gave a key to Yuire. "Open the drawer in my room when you get back, okay?"

"Okay. But, you will be back, right?" Yuire began to sob.

Yoshino was confused with her sister sudden question. "Why asked so?"

"Coz you sound like you're not coming back."

"Really? How do you know?"

"I watch it on the television."

A sad smile appeared on Yoshino's face.

"Ne, ne-chan, you're coming back right?"

"…ne, Yuire-chan, I'm going to a very far place. You'll forgive ne-chan, right?"

"Huh? Ne-chan, did you do something wrong? I'll asked daddy and mummy not to be angry with you." Yuire was sobbing through her words.

"No, sweetie. There's nothing to be done about that."

"Ow…" Yuire was upset that she could not help her sister.

"Now, don't be like that. Be a good girl and smile for ne-chan, alright?"

She nodded hardly. "Ne, ne-chan, you're a bit weird today."

She smiled sadly. "You're a good girl, Yuire-chan. Don't be like ne-chan, ne?"

"Huh?" Yoshino caught her little sister totally confused there.

"Forgive me." She gave her little sister a smile as tears filled her eyes.

With that, Yoshino pushed Yuire back and fall from the building herself.

"NE-CHAN!!!"

On the other side, Yashiro was talking with his parents on the phone when another caller called in. When Yashiro switch it, his face changed. He dropped the phone and went out right away.

There laid Yoshino, his sister. His heart sank and his breath's caught in his throat. Then, it hit him. Where's his little sister?!

_Yuire! She was supposed to be with Yoshino!_

Thus, he grabbed the police officer beside and asked.

"Yuire! Where's my little sister!? She was supposed to be with her!"

He quickly rushed to the police car that the police officer told him. He could not bear it if he was to lose two of his sister at the same time. There she was, snuggling herself into a ball, shaking. A women police officer was trying to comfort her. However, it did not seem to have any effect.

Yashiro caught her and made her to look at him. Her metallic blue eyes have no shine at all. Her eyes always have this sparkle that he admired and it was not there. Her eyes were blank and were totally lost. There were not any tears in it. She was too frightened to have any tears in it.

"Yuire! Yuire, it's me, Yashiro nii-chan. Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" He shakes her gently, hoping to get her out of her thought. Whatever she might be thinking at that moment, it will scare her.

Yuire looked at her big brother. The tears were beginning to form and were trying to find some place in her eyes. It rolls down uncontrollably.

"Nii-chan!!" She clung onto her big brother. "Ne-chan…she…"

"Shss…I know, I know. It's alright now, I'm here…I'm here." He was stroking her hair all the way while he himself was struggling hard to keep himself in control. He could not break down now. Yuire still needs him.

There they were frightened and very upset about Yoshino, the police officer informed that they need to bring Yuire to the police station.

"What?! Are you crazy or what?! You need her in the police station in this kind of situation? How old do you think she's?!"

"I'm sorry but there's things that need to be done. You can come along with her. It'll be better that way."

Yashiro took a deep breath. Yes, those police certainly need to get their jobs done. But, to bring a little girl who has just lost a sister there and asked her as if she was the murder of her own sister? Are they crazy or what? Even a grownup cannot bear with that! However, just like he said, there's things to be done.

"…fine." He followed them, still comforting Yuire who was still crying in his arms.

Then, here comes the funeral day. Their parents had flown back the day after. Yuire was settling in Yashiro's arm, crying as their relatives and friends came to pay respect for Yoshino.

---

"From that day onwards, she led an unhealthy life. I was quite worried back there. I certainly do not want the same thing to happen again. Therefore, I spent almost all of my time with her. Then, I thought a sport might be good to her. I still remember when I taught her how to play basketball. That was the first time I've seen her smile since that day when she finally managed to get the ball in the basket."

Tezuka nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. So, I was worry when she came back that day. She came straight home and hugged me. That doesn't happen frequently. She was the one who pushed me away usually."

Seeing that Tezuka was not about to say something, he added. "Then recently, I noticed that she was happier ever since she joined Seigaku. I guess you guys must have been doing a great job, eh?"

Tezuka chose not to answer that. He does not know what to answer though.

_She probably had a nightmare about that night that day. But, why did he tells me all this? Aren't these supposed to be keep as a secret?_

"You're probably wondering why I tell you all this. Well, I hope there's at least one of her friend in school that understand about her and help her out. That seems to be a bit more to ask for, eh? Then, you seem quite trustworthy to me. That's why. You'll keep it a secret, right?"

Tezuka nodded sincerely. _Why is that he seems to be able to read me like an open book? Am I that obvious?_

"Now, you might be wondering why I can read your mind, right?" Yashiro put on a challenging smile. When Tezuka did not response, he continued.

"Yer not that obvious actually, trust me. However, the truth is…I'm a psychologist." He winked.

This guy was having his own fun with him. Tezuka thought. Then, he decided to change topic.

"How's she doing now?"

"Ya wanna know?" He asked though he did not expect an answer from Tezuka.

"Why would I ask then?" Those words just came out without him realizing.

Yashiro's caught by surprise with that answer or rather, a question.

"Hey, not bad. Yer improving!" Yashiro eyed him for a slight annoy expression from Tezuka, which he did not get, of course.

"Haha…Well, she's at the basketball court which's nearby our house."

_What?! I thought he told me to prevent her from playing and he's leaving her there alone?_

"Don't worry. She wouldn't play. Every time when she lost a game, she will sit there, leaving herself deep in thought. When she was done with that, she'll be back home."

_Wouldn't it be dangerous? To be alone at the basketball court._

"And no, it's not a dangerous place. It's a club actually. They have all sorts of courts there such as football field, tennis court and so on. They even have some security guards there. So, it's quite save I'd say."

_Now, why am I so worry about her? It's because she's my friend or-_

So much for Tezuka's dismay, the rain began to pour. He looked out to the window and let out a sigh subconsciously. Yashiro grinned at that.

"Hm…come, let's go. I'm going to pick her up and drive ya back home, okay? It's raining now and I assume ya didn't bring yer umbrella. That is unless ya hide it somewhere in yer long pants." He had that teasing smile again.

_There he goes again…_At that, Tezuka thanked as Yashiro paid for the bill. They head to Yashiro's car and took off. Tezuka was deep in his thought as he looked at the view passing by.

_I swear, this guy is even scarier than Fuji._

After a while, Yashiro stopped his car and turned to Tezuka.

"You, do me a favor and bring her out, okay? And here." Yashiro handed him the umbrella.

Tezuka's left with no choice. Yashiro was the one who send him home or he will be soaking wet by now, walking in the rain.

Thus, he went in the indoor basketball court.

---

Yukimitsu was sitting under the basket, looking at the ceiling absent-mindedly. She was holding a basketball, which was her birthday present from Yashiro when she first became the regular player of her school.

She let out a sigh when her mind drifted back to the tournament.

_Just if it wasn't for this stupid ankle of mine, we could have won!_

Sigh…

Anyhow, she stills blamed Tezuka for stopping her though she knew the result would turn out to be the same. And her brother too, just if he did not told Tezuka to look after her and he probably told him how should he stops her from playing!

So much for having an understanding brother…

She sighed again as she laid down with the ball beside.

There was not anyone around at this time, which was the best time for her to think. Most of the time, she was just simply staring at the ceiling, mind blank. Then, she sensed someone was coming.

She did not sit up to acknowledge the person for she thought the only person who will come at this time should be her brother. However, she felt somewhat weird. Usually, Yashiro's voice would always be the first thing that meet her before he takes a step further. But this time, she's met with silence.

Out of curiosity, she sat up a bit to have a look at the comer.

_Tezuka?! How come he's here? …how come he knows I'm here?!_

The next thing that appeared in her brain was Yashiro.

"You still have the guts to come here after keeping me from the match, eh?" She could careless about those manners that she should has for her senior.

He thought for a second. He had done nothing wrong while showing an I'm-not-going-to-apologies face. She looked straight at his face before lying down again, ignoring him.

"Your brother is here to bring you home."

"So I have figured it out." Still not moving.

_She's still angry?_ _No. She's still upset…probably…_

He stood beside her. Seeing that she was not going to stand up any sooner, he sat down beside her.

After a few seconds…

"Hey." Tezuka gave her a questioned look.

"What are you doing with him?"

"Have some drinks."

_Yea, some drinks. Nii-chan probably thanked him for helping._

"Anything else?"

"We talked."

_So much like him… I'd hope he didn't mention things that are unnecessary._

She was about to ask Tezuka what they have been talking but decided that she would not want to know about it. She does not feel like to know about their 'guy's talk' after all.

Then, they sat there without any words. And then…

"Hey! You two youngster there! How long do you guys plan to make me wait?!" Yashiro's seen standing at the doorway with an annoying face while trying to sweep away the rain drops on his hair.

_See, I've told you. Of all things, his voice will meet us first._

* * *

Author's note: 

White Alchemist Taya – surprise huh? Haha…

Fightingphoenix36 – hehe..here is it..da chapter 7.

mlisa – thnx! N congratz for ya spm result too.

Laguna – er..they lost actually..sorry to disappoint you. Haha..here's the next chapter.

Keia mizuki – wow! U love my fic?? Thnx a lot! Am so happy to hear that.

3171 – already update. Just wondering…did u watch rave?

I'm sorry if there's any stupid mistake...type it too fast or was too tired..haha! or maybe..oh hey, it's midnight now. i want my sleep..hehe. Any suggestion or something else are very much appreciated.

Once again, thanx for reading and reviewing. Am sorry that it took me that long to post this…or was it long? Hm…anyway, review, ne?

Ja!

-DaPhanTomRanGeR-


End file.
